The JHU-UiVID Diabetes Researcli Center is an integral part of Jolins Hopl<ins University Sctiool of IVIedicine, Johns Hopkins University School of Public Health, and the University of Maryland School of Medicine. The line of authority for the DRC extends from the Dean of Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine. The Administrative Core is responsible for all organizational, educational and research functions of the Diabetes Research Center. The administrative structure of the DRC also includes \\NO internal committees (the Steering Committee and the Biomedical Research Advisory Committee), which participate in the day to day and longer-term administration, coordination and evaluation of the Center activities. The Pilot and Feasibility and Enrichment Programs are also coordinated by the Administrative Core. An additional External Advisory Committee and individual external consultants will be invited to advise the Director on specific issues of importance to the Center. These consultants will be nationally recognized experts in diabetes and endocrinology research and will be chosen by the Steering Committee. Striving to make the JHU-UMD Diabetes Center a regional center for the Mid-Atlantic states, we also propose a new partnership with Howard University School of Medicine, which for the first time will add core services and a pilot and feasibility program in diabetes to this Institution, in summary, the Administrative Core of the JHUUMD DRC will provide efficient service to the Center so that it may fulfill its many missions.